Hollow balls with a hard shell, for example the game ball used in the pickle ball game, are used in various racquet games. One example of such hollow balls is the game ball used in the pickle ball game. The hollow ball typically contains a plurality of apertures to facilitate flight through the air during racquet game-play. However, since these hollow balls are manufactured in two parts and joined along a parting line, they tend to break after a period of use or when excessive force is applied to the hollow ball. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved game ball for use in racquet ball games.